Arguments all round: The other side
by Snupin
Summary: Sequal to Arguments all round. Ever wondered the real reason that Allen and Kanda didn't want Lavi with them? I thought it was kinda obvious actually....
1. Chapter 1

Title: Arguments all roun: The other side

Warning: Rated M for later chaoters. Strong language in places and insinuations of hot naked man sex.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the characters sob

I hope you like this! Sequal to Arguments all round. My first sequal yay! This story will be longer than two chapters so I hope you enjoy all of it!

* * *

Allen's POV

It had been a longer day than I expected it to be. Kanda, Lavi and I were sitting in our small compartment on the train that would be taking us to Paris. Well, the train should have been taking us their but instead of our intended destination we were heading for Nantes then taking another train to Paris because I may have accidentally bought the wrong tickets… Anyway I knew Kanda would forgive me eventually if left to his own devices but Lavi just **had **to interfere didn't he?

'Well I hear that Nantes is nice this time of year so I'm sure our little unexpected adventure won't be too bad….' _God I wish he wouldn't call it an adventure. Kanda hates fairy tale crap like that._

'C'mon Yu-chan lighten up a little it's not the end of the world!' _Lavi you __**know**__ Kanda doesn't like being called by his first name._

'Why don't you look at the scenery like Allen-chan. Ooooh French sheep.' Lavi suggested while pressing his nose against the cool glass of the window. That was when I realised something very very important. Kanda was a ticking time bomb and he was about to explode if something wasn't done quickly. Throughout the one sided exchange Lavi was having, Kanda had become redder and angrier. To stop the inevitable carnage that was about to ensue I quickly and subtly kicked Lavi out of the compartment. He landed with a light 'thump' on his ass next to the finder Toma who was accompanying them who looked quizzically at the red head but said nothing.

It seemed Kanda and I had had the same thought because he jammed the handle with Mugen effectively stopping Lavi getting back in.

'Hey guys?' His penitent voice called from behind the ornate door. 'Was it something I said?'

I sighed softly. I would apologize later. I didn't often get angry with my friends but Lavi could be a tad too obnoxious sometimes and even I had a fuse. It was admittedly a little longer than others but still…

Kanda looked across the table that separated us and gave me a grudging look of thanks. Wow we managed to so something constructive together for the first time since we met. Kanda unwittingly took some of Lavi's advice and stared out of the window at the quickly passing scenery.

And peace reigned once more upon the train and throughout the entire land.

'Guys! Please let me in I'm really really **really** sorry!!' Lavi banged hard this time, rattling the fragile glass. Kanda managed to ignore his best friend's desperate apologies but I wasn't as immune to Lavi's emotions. Guilt piled itself heavily on my shoulders until I couldn't take it anymore and opted for sleeping for a few hours.

A shadow walked past the door, one of the conductors, and took Lavi to one end of the train because he was disturbing the other passengers.

Oh today had started out so well…

Flashback

The morning light cheerfully spilled through the windows of the Black Order's head quarters. The new day brought many things for me, a good morning smile from Lenalee, a small extended trip to the mess hall (Allen refuses to admit he got lost) and the most wonderful, fantastically great thing of all, a meal cooked by the head chef Jerry.

Nearly everyone I've met in the past, which was quite a lot considering how much I travelled with Master, have said my appetite was abnormal and kinda disgusting. The few people who didn't were Lenalee who was too polite to comment, Jerry who was delighted I ate so much of his food, and Kanda who just didn't give a damn. Maybe that was why I liked them all so much…

Heh…

So with a little encouragement from my stomach I made my way to the mess hall and weaved my way through the massing throng to Jerry's window.

'Ah my dear Allen! Good morning! What can I get you?' The Indian man asked me joyfully.

'Well, can I get gratin, fries, dry curry, mabo tofu, beef stew, meat pie, carpaccio, nasi goreng, chicken, potato salad, a scone, kuppa, tomyankun and rice? And mango pudding and 20 mitarashi dango, large porchens if possible.' I gave him my most winning smile and he putted of to make me my food. A few seconds later he magically came back handed me the extensive plate calling 'have a good day dear' after my retreating back.

Once I reached an empty table I let myself have a moment to just smell the delicious food and to savour the sight of it. Every piece was perfectly prepared with love and care. It was so amazing that I was filled with vast respect and love for Jerry and his food. Especially his food. Then I began the large task of stuffing my mouth with his heavenly cooking.

Kanda walked past me and we shared a secret smile that know one else saw. Yes today would be just perfect. Our plan was set in action and within a week we would be in the most romantic city in the world shagging each others brains out. Yes, just perfect.

When Reever came to collect me to bring me to Komuii's office I gladly discarded my now empty plate and followed him to the paper littered room. Kanda was already sitting on the plush sofa opposite the Head of science department's desk. He didn't look up when I entered.

'Well have fun,' Reever said sarcastically and without waiting for an answer left the office. Taking a seat on the far side from Kanda I looked at Komuii expectantly.

'Hang on a moment Walker-san I know you're eager but we just have to wait for Lavi who'll also be coming with you.'

_Huh?_ Both Kanda and I shot our heads up at this. We asked specifically to go by ourselves.

'I know its a little last minute but he really wanted to come with you and as they say the more the merrier!' Kanda's eye twitched.

The apprentice bookman chose that time to bounce merrily into the room exuding the kind of happiness that could get a guy punched if he wasn't careful.

'Hiya guys!' Neither of us answered.

Komuii started to explain our upcoming mission but I think only Lavi was really listening. We had spent ages plotting all those rumours so we would be sent to Paris. All by ourselves. Were we could fuck without being interrupted by the bunny boy. Now he's coming with us!

Today definitely wasn't my day.

End of flashback

So that's how this disaster began and I highly doubt that Kanda and I will be able to get intimate in a long time now. Of course I try and look on the Brightside of life, every cloud has a silver lining and all that. However it does get a little hard to be optimistic when your very hot boyfriend is just begging to be humped.

_Well, the train journey shouldn't go to waste at least _I thought, a feral smile gracing my face. And so hoping that Toma wouldn't hear anything I jumped on a very surprised Kanda and began the enjoyable task of shagging his brains out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update soon and don't forget to review!


	2. Beautiful Silver Eyes

Well this is it. I'm really sorry about how long it took to update but I had a really huge writers block then I was being lazy. Forgive me! I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

Kanda's POV

'Where are you going now?!' Lavi yelled at our backs. On the train Moyashi and I had decided that the trip shouldn't be a total loss and after he had thoroughly molested me we realised we could always ditch the Bunny Boy and go to a separate inn. Sure we wouldn't be able to do all the girly romantic crap that Moyashi wanted to do but that was just fine with me.

'We're going to find the Innocence. Don't follow us.' I replied as I hurried out the door.

'Please Lavi its ok! We'll be fine by ourselves and you didn't get to sleep on the train did you? Don't worry and rest here.' I heard Moyashi say, trying to reassure Lavi. I don't see why anyone would bother. He'll get over it eventually.

I stormed out the front door of the Inn not looking back to see whether Moyashi followed or not. I started down the cracked pavement and turned a corner. Now out of sight, hearing the old door of the Inn squeak alarmingly and Lavi's peeved voice being cut off I stopped so Moyashi could catch up. He ungracefully slipped on the wet cobbles when he rounded the corner faster than necessary and landed in a heap in my arms. I pulled him close and nuzzled his neck, breathing in his warm scent. He sighed softly and relaxed against my chest.

'Where to?' He asked dreamily pulling my hair and brining me into a slow kiss. I pushed him away softly, directing him down a side street that branched off the alley we were in. I grabbed his hand, something I didn't do often, and dragged him with me down the street. He made what would be cute sound of surprise ( if I was anyone else) when a nicer Inn came into sight. Complete with balconies, neat flowers hanging under the windows and ornate railings it looked much grander than the Inn we left Lavi in.

'Wow….' Moyashi whispered. 'Arigatou!' I smiled softly at his use of Japanese. My smile widened as he gave my hand a sharp tug and dragged me over to the revolving glass door. We quickly rushed to our room. Once I locked the door he rushed over to the plush bed, shedding his clothes on the way until he was only in his underwear. Moyashi lay down on the bed sinking a few centimetres into the soft mattress. When his attention finally returned to me he blushed a furious red at my still clothed self.

'A little eager aren't we?' I asked in a teasing voice.

'Yup,' he replied stretching out on the velvet cover. I crawled onto the bed so I was hovering over him. Moyashi's beautiful silver eyes sparkled in the faint moonlight which escaped through a gap in the drapes. He giggled softly when I kissed the tip of his nose. Reaching around, the young exorcist untied my hair, letting it fall around our faces like a shimmering dark curtain. He captured my mouth hungrily and pushed his tongue against my own. A predatory growl escaped my throat which was answered by a desperate moan.

It happened in a blink of an eye: one moment we were blissfully making out, another he had me pinned to the bed. Moyashi began undoing my shirt, taking no notice of the buttons pinging off in all directions.

Grabbing both sides of his faced I tried to dislodge his mouth from mine. He came away with an undignified slurp.

'What's wrong love?' He asked, his lips still puckered. It's hard to believe that anyone who's done the things he has could act so innocent.

'What are you doing, Moyashi?' The white haired boy blinked at me in confusion.

'Seme-ing you' he answered simply. A mischievous smile spread across my face as I rolled on top of him again. _Much better_ I thought to myself.

'I don't think so. You did me on the train. Twice. It _has_ to be my turn now.'

'Oh but Kandaaaaaaaaaaa….' Moyashi wined but didn't seem too unhappy about it. I silenced him by placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 'Hang on,' he said as he pulled back my head so he could speak unhindered. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'You forget, dear, when we did it in the forest outside the head quarters the other day you did me twice so, therefore, it's my turn.' He tried to push me onto my back again but failed miserably. I wanted to be on top and by God I will be.

'Your stupidity does amaze me sometimes, Moyashi.' He looked up at me slightly hurt. I nibbled his bottom lip to get rid of the expression. 'You see, I don't think you have a choice.' A shiver ran up the young exorcist's spine at my words and, with his assistance, I was able to extract myself from my suddenly too-tight clothing.

'But Kanda i-,'

All it took was a hand, placed against his obvious arousal, to quieten his protests. I slipped my hand under the fabric of his pants and squeezed his hardened member. I began stroking it gently while forcing my tongue into his wet mouth. Moyashi's muscle licked my own drawing out a sigh which was swallowed up instantly. Unfortunately, people have to breathe so I moved away, torturing his earlobe instead.

My palm moved away hesitantly to pull off my lover's pants. The boy growled at the loss of sensation but raised his hips at the promise for more.

'Please…,' he murmured into the warm air of our hotel room. I moved down his sweaty body, ignoring my own arousal for the time being. I took Moyashi's nipple in my mouth and began sucking on the pinched bud. He gasped and arched of the bed, rubbing his cock wantonly against my stomach. Sensing both our steadily peaking desire I bent down and took the tip of his cock into my mouth.

'Aaah!!' Moyashi moaned into the pillow. The young boy was shivering like mad, his thighs pressing into my neck, stopping me from retreating. I suddenly dipped my head down, relaxing the muscles in my throat, and swallowed him whole as I had many times before.

'Shit!' He rocked forward needing friction and the pleasure that comes with it. I grabbed both his thighs and pushed them outwards, allowing me to breathe. He whimpered for the loss of my mouth. My lover looked at me with beseeching eyes, a silent plea for more.

'Wait Moyashi,' I growled into his ear, 'I don't want to make you come like that.' I claimed his lips for one last lingering kiss before I reached into the pocket of my Exorcist jacket and retrieved a bottle of lotion. Moyashi smirked at me when I saw it was less than half empty.

I quickly coated my fingers in the viscous liquid and pushed one digit into the boy's puckered opening. Moyashi hissed in pain and tightly clamped his eyes.

'Shhhh Moyashi,' I crooned into his ear as I inserted another finger and began scissoring him. _I need to take his mind from the pain_ I thought. My long fingers wrapped around the base of his thick manhood and ripped a harsh, keening cry from the poor Uke. He shuddered and gripped onto my back, hands slipping on the thin film of sweat, leaving angry, red scratch marks on my shoulders. At that point neither of us could care less. I suddenly curled my fingers inside him making him scream out in pleasure. I did it again, just to hear him make that delicious sound once more. I took in our heavy breathing and wavering limbs and new we were both too close to prepare anymore if we were going to have sex.

'I love you, Allen.' I whispered.

'I know,' he moaned into my shoulder, 'I love you too.' The boy swept my hair out of the way and kissed my neck lovingly.

'Do you trust me?' I asked. _Why am I scared?_ _Is it because I might hurt him or because he might say no?_

'Of course I do Bakanda.' He smiled at my sigh of relief.

'Ok, hold on.' I spread more lubricant onto my cock as the young exorcist grasped my shoulders tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and held on. I pushed into him as gently as possible. I kissed him violently wanting him to feel only pleasure, to block out the pain.

'It's alright love,' he gasped between kisses. 'Don't worry about hurting me ok? I love you so it doesn't matter if it hurts a little. I've had worse anyways.'

I pulled back to look into his beautiful silver eyes to make sure he was serious. I nodded to myself. For one crucially long moment I paused to watch my lover breathe in as if it was his last breath.

I moved further into his warm hole until I was fully sheathed inside of him. I rolled my hips experimentally, adoring the heady moans that spilled out of Moyashi's mouth. I moaned loudly as he clamped down on my member.

His beautiful silver eyes locked with mine as I began thrusting into him. In and out, in and out. He quickly joined my steady rhythm, raising his hips to meet my thrusts. I moved again with more confidence, up and down, in and out. Moyashi arched up against me, feeling a demanding force against my cock as it hit the most sensitive place in his body.

Unable to draw in enough breath to moan he chocked out my name instead. The fire in my belly began to reach a crescendo making me pound desperately into the willing body under me. Very soon, too soon, it all became too much for us. We came together, our strangled moans melding into one as I spilled my seed into the hot recesses of his body and as he covered both out stomachs with his come.

I pulled out gently and lay next to him. We stayed silent for some time, waiting for our breath to slow. After a few minutes I rolled over and gazed into the beautiful silver eyes of the man I'd come to love. Moyashi kissed me softly on the lips and gave a contented sigh.

'Maybe it was a good idea to let you top me. This time.' He added in a semi threatening voice. Pulling him into my side I allowed him to envelope me in a half-hug, tucking his head in the crook of my neck. As sleep clawed at the edges of my mind I began to wonder how long we'd be gone. Would Lavi come looking for us? I didn't think so but we should get back soon, so as not to arouse any suspicion. I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad for people to find out about us, but I didn't want them butting in to our relationship. Not yet.

'Moyashi,' I shook him awake when he didn't answer.

'Wha- wassup?' he mumbled through a sleepy haze.

'We have to get up. In case Lavi tries to find us.' We rolled out of bed and began gathering our things together. The next few minutes consisted of frantic washing, dressing, paying the bill and running back to the Inn we'd left the baka usagi in.

We rushed through our room door expecting to see Lavi waiting for us, frowning so much his eyebrows hit the floor. But no, a completely different picture awaited us.

Moyashi paused next to me and stared around the room. I quickly took in the broken bed, array of blankets and a very naked Lavi wrapped in them.

'Well… at least he had fun while we were out.' Moyashi said. I walked over to where we had left our suitcases and took out a pen and something to write on.

'What you doing?' He wondered aloud, finally taking his eyes off Lavi.

'Writing a note to explain why we won't be here in the morning when he wakes up.'

'Huh?' The other exorcist asked, gesturing at me to elaborate.

'I want to experience the train journey in peace. Meaning without the ginger oaf annoying me non-stop.' I could tell by the look on his face that he thought it was a bit much too have called him an "oaf" but I wasn't in the mood to correct myself.

'Ok,' he assented, collecting his bags. I scratched out the rest of my short message and led him to the door, kindly leaving the bill to Lavi.

Lavi's POV

The sun rolled over the buildings and trees of Paris. It wove its way through the alleys and roads until it came upon a small Inn were it pierced through a crack in the curtains of one of the rooms. It shone down on the only occupant waking him from a very pleasant dream including a very naked Tyki.

I rolled over to get away from the offending light but stopped suddenly when something crumpled against my face. Supporting myself on my elbows I snatched a post-it note that was stuck to my forehead. A simple message was written on it in familiar feminine hand writing. _Yuu-chan's…_

"_There wasn't any Innocence. Gone back to the head quarters. Please, don't follow us."_

_Kanda _

I groaned as I realised both Yuu-chan _and _Allen had gone back with out me, which meant I would have to spend a long train journey by myself. How boring. But being too comfy to be angry right now I rolled over once more expecting to find another warm body next to mine. _Tyki…_ I smiled at the memory of last night. I should be disgusted by how I acted but decided to think about it more on the train. Instead of a nice hot man next to me there was another crinkle of paper. I glared down at the second note which had been crushed under my back.

Smoothing out the thin paper I read the small note in a messy scrawl.

"_To Lavi, sorry that I had to leave before you woke up but I had to do some thinking. We are on very different sides of this war and it would be impossible and irresponsible to be together."_

My heart sank at the words clearly written in black ink. We couldn't be together. End of story. I continued to read the rest, all excitement gone.

"_I did come back in the night to talk to you but seeing as your companions have left you all by yourself I thought that it wouldn't do too much harm if I was the proper gentleman and helped you home. I'm waiting for you downstairs._

_Tyki xxx"_

That did it. I quickly rolled out of the make shift bed on the floor and began dressing, ignoring how sore I was. I then gathered the rest of my things together and bolted out of the door.

_I think I'm gonna like this journey _I thought as I saw a familiar face waiting for me in the lobby.

The End

* * *

Yup, kind of a screwy ending and I might write a chapter about the train journey but I have too many stories planned at the moment. If I do it'll be in a few weeks time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review!!

Btw if I wrote a Jasdero/ Debitto would anyone read it?


End file.
